


Her Skeletal Gaol

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Inspired with Shalott by Emilie Autumn.





	Her Skeletal Gaol

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Shalott by Emilie Autumn.

"I'm half sick of shadows  
I want to see the sky  
Everyone else can watch  
As the sun goes down,  
So why can't I?"  
\- Emilie Autumn (Shalott)

Once upon a time a vile witch cursed the king Uther and his daughter, his only child, seven years old Morgana be taken away and captured in the tower made of bones... three hundred feet tall. Many courageous knights were trying to rescue her, but not a single one ever returned alive. And thus lady Morgana grew up, pale as a marble, her eyes the precious emeralds the earth never ever gave, her lips the fragile roses. Often she was seen sitting in the only window at the top of her skeletal gaol, her ebony tresses falling over the window ledge. When she was younger, she'd wished some courageous knight would have come to the white tomb, but as the years passed, she gave on all her hopes.  
She was always siting on the window ledge combing her beautiful tresses though she wasn't bidding her saviour anymore. The vantablack hair were hanging into the night and her spirit was lonely. And thus she was waiting there, her life slowly fleeing. She sat in the bone cage whereof she perhaps never escape.  
One stormy day an ebony stallion galloped to the tower and the knight in black armour sat off, walking towards the tower. "I came here," the knight called, "to save thee, fair queen." Morgana's heart skipped a beat in joy, but then suddenly an enormous black creature with steel claws and the face of a witch appeared. "Get thee back into the tempest, maggot," the black magician sibilated.  
"Off you go and save your life," lady Morgana called. "There is no life for me." "My lady," replied a knight, producing a sword. "I swore to rescue thee otherwise die trying..." and swung the blade against the beast. The sword reflected from the metallic slivers and almost cut knight's head in two, but the knight was too determined to give up. Lifting the helmet she murmured a spell and plucked dragon's jaded nephrite carapace through and through.  
The beast was dead, spewing black venomous bile. The knight knelt next to it, careful not to touch the corporal liquid and bowed to the sword. This doing she murmured the enchantment. Then, with a single swing of her sword she created the entrance the tower has never had.  
Morgause was walking up the odd, ancient, half-crumbled staircase and it cracked beneath her few times. Yet finally she reached the top of the tower. The door was locked and Morgause knew what to do... Few swings of the heavy sword and then Morgause ran and hit the door with her shoulder. The thick layer of bones broke and Morgause fell into the chamber. The princess was sitting near the window, taking her hair into. Morgause gasped for breath - glorious to behold was Morgana's striking beauty. It was being told Morgana is as beautiful as Freya, but princess' beauty was far beyond compare. "Your Majesty," Morgause murmured, drowning in the depths of Morgana's fathomless eyes. "You are so beautiful." Morgause was standing in front of Morgana, her nostrils spreading. Morgause's fingers sank into Morgana's beautiful, incredibly long tresses of the colour of ink and she gasped for breath. She revelled in Morgana's beauty and the sweet scent of her hair... Morgause planted her lips on the nacreous nape of Morgana's neck, sinking down like lead into the sea of black, indulging in their mutual gravity, yenning only for Morgana's presence 'til the dawn of the world. So great was Morgause's love to Morgana she would have sacrificed herself to Kali for her.... and as such was Morgana's.

"Oh, it's time,  
Time to pick up the rose  
From the mouth of a dragon.  
Oh, it's time,  
Time to bring you down from your tower"  
\- Moonspell (Funeral Bloom)

**Author's Note:**

> By Freya is meant the ancient Germanic goddess of love, not BBC character...


End file.
